


Autumn Invading (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Autumn, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Massage, Mention of alcohol, Neck Kissing, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wings, nothing graphic tho, warming sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Malgré ses allures de dur à cuir que Dean voulait absolument se donner pour une raison qui lui échappait, Sam savait que son frère avait surtout un faible pour les rares jours où leur quotidien s’avérait calme et domestique. Tandis qu’il était sans pitié avec les monstres qui leur menait la vie dure, Dean était également le plus enclin à se faire des chocolats chauds au coin d’un feu de bois tout en regardant un bon film. Heureusement pour lui, l’occasion s’était presque présentée d’elle-même lorsque Castiel était venu vivre avec eux. Définitivement bien sûr.[Suptober, jour 17]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Autumn Invading (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lo_ki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/gifts).



> Hello !
> 
> Tout d'abord, désolée de ce retard de publication. J'ai eu plusieurs choses personnelles à gérer, un blocage d'écriture et, entre autres, la fin de la série désormais imminente qui commence à peser sur le moral. Cependant, je répète que je compte bien finir cette collection sur les 31 jours du Suptober ! Je ne vais pas reprendre le rythme d'un écrit par jour, mais les choses continueront d'avancer, en espérant vous savoir au rendez-vous ! Merci beaucoup à Teri pour la correction de cet OS <3
> 
> Je dédis également cet écrit à Amb, Lo et Emma qui, je pense, reconnaîtrons beaucoup d'éléments familiers à notre RP dans ce jour 17 :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Sam et Dean avaient officiellement emménagé dans le bunker, cela s’était fait en plein début de l’automne. Même dans le Kansas, le vent était froid et mordant à cette époque de l’année et, bien qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais même sur son lit de mort, Dean avait toujours été de nature frileuse. Dans les innombrables motels qu’ils avaient parcourus au fil de leur vie, Dean s’arrangeait systématique pour garder plusieurs couches de vêtement sur lui ou demander des couvertures supplémentaires à l’accueil. Lorsqu’ils avaient établi leur base au bunker et qu’ils avaient hérité d’une chambre chacun, Dean n’avait pas mis longtemps avant de dénicher des chaussons, une robe de chambre bien chaude et les couvertures les plus épaisses de leur forteresse.

Sam avait remarqué son manège depuis longtemps, mais n’avait jamais rien dit. Malgré ses allures de dur à cuir que Dean voulait absolument se donner pour une raison qui lui échappait, Sam savait que son frère avait surtout un faible pour les rares jours où leur quotidien s’avérait calme et domestique. Tandis qu’il était sans pitié avec les monstres qui leur menait la vie dure, Dean était également le plus enclin à se faire des chocolats chauds au coin d’un feu de bois tout en regardant un bon film. Sam appelait ça sa " _période cocooning_ " et Dean, qui trouvait que cela sonnait trop comme " _un terme de gonzesse_ ", se contentait de dire qu’il aimait les choses simples de la vie.

Cependant, bien qu’il avait modéré jusqu’ici ces moments de prélassement pour éviter que Sam ne se moque davantage de lui, Dean avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir passer des journées entières à ne littéralement rien faire. Ne vous méprenez pas, il était un homme d’action et il avait besoin de son quota de monstres et d’aventure dans la semaine. Néanmoins, il ne dirait certainement pas non à des week-ends terrés dans le bunker à ne se soucier de rien d’autre que de manger et dormir de temps à autre.

Heureusement pour lui, l’occasion s’était presque présentée d’elle-même lorsque Castiel était venu vivre avec eux. Définitivement bien sûr.

Actuellement, Dean était enseveli sous plusieurs couvertures duveteuses dans son lit à mémoire de formes. Il s’étira lentement, sentant chacun de ses muscles se distendre délicieusement avant de retomber contre ses oreillers dans un soupir des plus satisfaits. Malgré sa forteresse de couvertures et le chauffage allumé dans sa chambre, Dean était quasiment nu dans son lit, ne portant qu’un large caleçon aux motifs de pizza qu’il mettait uniquement lorsqu’il souhaitait se détendre. Le vêtement était tellement ample qu’il ne le sentait presque pas autour de sa taille. En revanche, ressentir le coton des couvertures sur sa peau fraîchement lavée avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur.

Ses pieds — qui n’avaient cessé de se refroidir au contact du carrelage du bunker malgré ses chaussons en laine — étaient désormais agréablement tièdes au bout du lit, envoyant des vagues de picotements enivrants dans ses jambes. Il avait l’impression de flotter dans un nuage de confort et, bon sang, ce qu’il aimerait se sentir aussi bien jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Dean avait à peine envie de se lever pour aller chercher à manger ou encore aller aux toilettes. S’il devait finir sa vie ici, alors soit. _Il partirait heureux_ , se disait-il avec un petit sourire douillet. Dean se recala à nouveau dans son nid de confort, ses cheveux pointant dans tous les sens tandis qu’il resserrait son plaid favori autour de ses épaules.

Son bras ne tenant pas la couverture, quant à lui, parti en vadrouille à la recherche d’une source de chaleur toute différente. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent finalement en contact avec une peau chaude et familière en face de lui, il sourit un peu plus. Castiel était assis à côté de lui, appuyé sur une pile d’oreillers contre la tête de lit et les yeux rivés sur l’ordinateur entre eux. Il n’était pas beaucoup plus habillé que Dean, mais, contrairement à son compagnon, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se couvrir. Les anges n’étaient pas affectés par la température comme les humains. Aussi, Castiel était toujours tempéré et, lorsque Dean se sentait trop frileux, il allait se coller à lui à la recherche d’un radiateur humain — ou presque —. Bien que, évidemment, Dean n’attendait pas toujours d’avoir froid pour se presser contre Castiel.

Ce dernier sourit en sentant la main de Dean caresser doucement son ventre nu et finement musclé, son regard bleu quittant l’écran pour venir se poser sur le visage empli d’amour de Dean. Il adorait voir cette expression si ouverte et détendue sur le visage de son partenaire et mettait un point d’honneur à la faire apparaître le plus souvent possible. Depuis le début de l’automne, Dean et lui avaient multiplié les après-midis au lit à paresser sans gêne dans la chaleur de leur chambre. Il était inutile de préciser que Castiel n’avait jamais vécu une telle situation, cela lui paraissait être une activité purement humaine à laquelle il n’aurait prêté aucune utilité pas si longtemps auparavant. Mais maintenant qu’il partageait son quotidien et plus encore avec Dean, il avait rapidement appris à chérir ce genre d’instants partagés ensemble. C’était au-delà des mots. Dean appelait ça " _faire un bout de chemin ensemble_ " et Castiel aimait beaucoup le son de cette phrase, car il savait déjà qu’il voulait explorer toutes les existences possibles et imaginables avec Dean jusqu’à la fin de sa très longue vie. Cela serait sans doute un peu niais s’il l’avouait à haute voix à son compagnon, mais il ne se gênerait pas de le faire savoir à Dean juste pour le voir rougir et marmonner deux ou trois jurons dans sa barbe avant de l’embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Castiel coupa court à ses pensées pour se rapprocher progressivement de Dean, s’enfonçant dans les couvertures à son tour. Il se tourna sur le matelas pour lui faire face, posant une main chaude sur l’une de ses joues et sentant les zygomatiques de Dean se tendre davantage en un sourire doux.

\- "Tu as froid ?" S’enquit Castiel en haussant un sourcil curieux tandis que l’ordinateur jouait une série, oublié entre eux.

Dean haussa les épaules mais se rapprocha néanmoins, plantant un baiser humide sur le bout du nez de Castiel. Ils étaient désormais si près l’un de l’autre qu’ils partageaient le même air.

\- "C’est parfait. À moins que tu ne me proposes un peu de _sport_ pour me réchauffer…" Souffla-t-il tout en continuant d’effleurer les abdominaux de l’ange, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

Castiel fredonna gentiment sous l’attention avant d’étendre un bras vers Dean. Il l’enlaça lentement avant de l’attirer à lui pour partager un autre baiser, plus profond cette fois. Dean laissa échapper une exclamation amusée dans l’embrassade puis se recula après un certain moment. Il sourit.

\- "D’ailleurs, je croyais que tu voulais absolument connaître la fin de _Breaking Bad_ avant de daigner me toucher." Plaisanta-t-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau, doucement.

Castiel haussa un sourcil arrogant et cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de briser le contact.

\- "Peut-être que les besoins de mon humain passent avant tout cette fois. Enfin je crois." Répondit Castiel sur un ton taquin, rentrant facilement dans le jeu de Dean maintenant qu’il avait appris la subtilité du sarcasme et de la séduction.

Dean secoua la tête en souriant. Il savait qu’une telle dynamique entre eux n’aurait jamais été envisageable avant, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Dean s’était résigné face à ses sentiments inavoués en se persuadant pendant des années que Castiel et lui constituaient une relation vouée à l’échec et la souffrance. Qu’ils étaient trop différents et que leurs vies ne leur permettraient jamais un semblant de normalité ou de confort. Qu’il ne devait pas se laisser distraire lorsqu’il essayait de sauver le monde ou prendre soin de son petit frère. Que ça ne marcherait tout simplement pas, car ce n’était pas réciproque et qu’il se ridiculiserait, qu’il perdrait son meilleur ami, qu’il ferait encore du mal à une personne qui lui était chère.

Il avait été heureux d’avoir décidé de ne plus écouter cette voix le jour où il s’était ouvert à Castiel. Bien que cela ait été grandement encouragé par l’alcool, mais c’était somme toute sans importance.

\- "Oh, je vois. Et bien l’humain t’en est infiniment reconnaissant de l’honorer de ta lumineuse présence." Répondit Dean avec exagération en levant les yeux au ciel, feignant l’agacement.

\- "Tu ne t’en plains pas, cependant." Fit remarquer Castiel.

Castiel essaya de l’embrasser à nouveau après ça, mais Dean se recula en lui faisant un doigt d’honneur. Castiel grogna et le poussa un peu plus loin tandis que Dean riait doucement, ne s’offusquant même pas lorsque la couverture glissa de ses épaules. Il aimait cette simplicité qui animait leur relation, le fait qu’il pouvait agir librement sans se soucier de la réaction de l’autre. Castiel le connaissait si bien maintenant et il avait fallu plus que quelques mois à Dean pour accepter le fait que son meilleur ami l’aimait pour ce qu’il était et non pas pour ce qu’il devait prétendre être chaque jour. C’était rafraîchissant et ô combien reposant pour Dean. Dans toutes ces précédentes relations sérieuses, bien qu’elles n’étaient pas nombreuses, il avait dû garder une part de mystère voire même de mensonge qui lui avait systématiquement laissé un goût amer en bouche. Avec Castiel, la différence majeure était qu’il avait su immédiatement pour quoi il signait et l’avait accepté tel quel.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Dean se redressa pour aller attraper la tasse de chocolat chaud qu’il avait laissée refroidir jusque-là. Il s’empara de la boisson avec un soupir confortable et enroula ses doigts autour de la céramique encore chaude. Un marshmallow flottait paresseusement au centre du chocolat et Dean fondit un peu plus dans le matelas lorsque le liquide toucha ses lèvres. Il savait qu’en temps normal et avec n’importe qui d’autre à ses côtés, il aurait renié le chocolat chaud pour quelque chose de plus fort. Un café sans doute, ou du whisky. Ou les deux en même temps. Mais désormais, il était bien trop ancré dans sa transe de détente totale pour s’en soucier et ce chocolat était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus délicieux présentement. Il laissa le goût sucré venir taquiner ses papilles avant de l’avaler avec délectation, sentant le liquide encore brûlant glisser dans sa gorge.

Lorsque Dean rouvrit les yeux qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, il regarda son ordinateur continuant de diffuser _Breaking Bad_ devant eux. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes dans le silence, Dean finissant sa tasse de chocolat tandis que Castiel jouait distraitement avec les doigts de sa main inoccupée. Lorsque sa tasse fût vide et qu’il se sentait réchauffé de l’intérieur, Dean reposa son mug sur sa table de nuit et s’étira à nouveau à la manière d’un chat. Il était à peu près sûr que Castiel prêtait autant d’attention que lui à leur série — c’est à dire très peu —, aussi, il ne fût par surprit lorsque son compagnon se redressa pour l’enlacer sur le côté et enfouir son nez dans son cou. Dean sourit en sentant la respiration chaude de Castiel dans le creux de sa peau.

\- "Si tu continues, on sait tous les deux parfaitement qu’on ne finira jamais l’épisode…" Gronda gentiment Dean tout en se reposant dans l’étreinte.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu entre eux dans cette bulle de bonheur que constituait leur chambre, ralenti. Dean soupira discrètement, glissant doucement vers cette version de lui que seuls très peu de gens sur cette Terre avaient le droit de voir. Le Dean détendu et doucement drôle, un peu collant, mais néanmoins léger… Le Dean à l’exact opposé de cette machine à tuer sans émotion qu’il devait trop souvent interpréter pour survivre. Ici, la seule arme dont il avait besoin était le regard suppliant qu’il lançait parfois à Castiel pour lui commander un autre massage crânien parmi ses cheveux emmêlés.

Les heures s’écoulèrent délicieusement entre eux à mesure que les épisodes s’enchaînaient. Dean se sentait un peu plus rempli de ce sentiment chaleureux à chaque fois que Castiel faisait attention à lui, que ce soit lorsqu’il remontait les couvertures sur un bout de sa peau dénudée ou lorsqu’il pressait un tendre baiser dans son cou simplement pour le sentir frissonner. Ces jours-là, Dean avait envie de tout faire et de ne rien faire à la fois. Il se sentait puissant, important, vivant.

Le soleil était certainement en train de décliner au-dehors pour laisser place à la longue nuit de l’hiver, mais l’un comme l’autre osait à peine regarder l’heure de peur de briser cet accord tacite de tranquillité totale. Bien sûr, Dean se leva à un moment pour aller rapidement cuisiner quelque chose avant de revenir le manger au lit, et Castiel en profita pour sortir les manettes de la console de jeu se trouvant dans la chambre de Dean après qu’ils eurent fini leur série. Castiel remporta la partie, comme à chaque fois, parce que ce dernier semblait juste bon à tout ce qu’il entreprenait, et Dean grommela pour la forme face à son traditionnel gage de perdant avant de s’adonner à un massage du dos de son compagnon.

Il savoura chaque muscle tremblant sous ses doigts, chaque cicatrice qu’il commençait à connaître par cœur et donna une attention toute particulière à ces deux marques rougeâtres parmi les omoplates faisant penser à de profondes entailles. Mais Dean les connaissait bien, ces marques, et il les aimait encore plus depuis qu’il savait comment les exploiter. Doucement, assis à califourchon sur les fesses de Castiel, il pressa ses doigts contre la colonne vertébrale de son ange avant de remonter lentement chaque vertèbre. Il massa, caressa, effleura et massa encore jusqu’à sentir Castiel tremblant sous lui. Dean se pencha un peu plus en avant, si bien que son souffle venait maintenant réchauffer la peau du dos de son amant. Il sourit, concentrant ses mouvements sur les omoplates, taquinant les creux et les bosses de l’anatomie de son compagnon tout en détaillant sa peau pâle et musclée.

\- " _Je n’ai jamais_ … perdu au jeu vidéo exprès pour te masser." Souffla soudainement Dean avant de venir embrasser le haut du dos de Cas.

Castiel soupira et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage détendu. C’était leur jeu, leur façon de se dire " _je t’aime_ " sans pour autant vraiment l’exprimer… Ils l’avaient développé au détour d’une soirée arrosée qui s’était indéniablement fini avec très peu de vêtements, mais leur plaisanterie était restée et tout était prétexté à la réutiliser désormais. C’était simple et stupide et simplement stupide, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se dire qu’ils pensaient l’un à l’autre. L’un disait un fait parfaitement évident en commençant sa phrase par " _je n’ai jamais_ ", ce à quoi l’autre devait répondre par un baiser si cela s’avérait vrai. Jusqu’ici, aucun n’avait énoncé de faits qui ne nécessitaient pas une réponse positive. Normalement, le jeu se jouait au tour à tour, mais, engagé sur sa lancée, Dean continua.

\- "Je n’ai jamais aimé le contact de tes ailes plus que tout au monde…"

Un autre baiser, sur l’une des marques cette fois, comme pour se contredire. Un énième soupir heureux. Castiel ne se plaignait pas de ce bref changement de règles.

\- "Je n’ai jamais…" Un baiser. "Autant aimé…" Puis un autre. "Qu’avec toi…"

Castiel ronronna pratiquement sous l’attention avant que Dean ne recule doucement et abaisse ses mains. Comme une chorégraphie parfaitement répétée, Castiel en profita pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant qu’un grand "whoosh" n’emplisse l’air et que deux immenses ailes noires n’envahissent l’espace de la chambre. Dean sourit tendrement, un large sourire plein de dents qui rida le coin de ses yeux tandis qu’il se repenchait en avant pour embrasser la base des ailes. Aucune plume n’échappa à son attention alors qu’il caressait et embrassait chaque parcelle de plumage offerte à sa vue et Castiel sembla fondre sur le matelas.

Voir les ailes d’un ange était considéré comme un véritable honneur considérant à quel point le geste était intime pour l’ange concerné. Castiel se mettait littéralement à nu devant lui, dévoilant sa forme primale la plus pure et lui mettant sa vie entre les mains. Les ailes d’un ange étaient si fragiles, si sensibles et pourtant si puissantes et majestueuses. Même entre eux, il n’était pas commun pour cette race céleste de montrer leurs ailes et encore moins dans un moment aussi intime que celui que Castiel et Dean étaient en train de vivre. Mais les mois s’étaient accumulés entre eux et de cet amour était née une confiance solide. Dean ne remercierait jamais assez son ange de lui offrir une telle preuve d’amour, mais il pouvait néanmoins essayer de l’aimer aussi fort en retour.

\- "Cas…" Murmura Dean contre la chaleur d’une large plume sombre.

\- "Je suis là." Répondit immédiatement Castiel. _Toujours_.

Suite à cela, les mots se perdirent, les gestes devinrent enfiévrés pour ne laisser place qu’au langage des corps. Bien que Dean soit lamentablement nul lorsqu’il s’agissait d’exprimer ses émotions, il savait certainement les montrer et Castiel aimait indéniablement les recevoir. Néanmoins, parmi tous les moyens qu’ils mettaient en oeuvre pour se réchauffer lors des froides journées d’automne, celui-ci était leur préféré.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, j'avoue en avoir bavé pour réussir à pondre ces quelques paragraphes. Bien que j'adore le fluff, il faut croire que lui ne m'aime pas beaucoup haha ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires si cela vous a plu, quant à moi je vous dis à bientôt pour le jour suivant de ce challenge :).
> 
> (Petite parenthèse d'ailleurs : merci à tout ceux qui on prit le temps de laisser leurs avis sur mes écrits précédents. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, mais j'ai lu chacun de vos commentaires et ça fait extrêmement chaud au cœur ! Nous sommes payés en amour sur cette plateforme alors merci à ceux qui jouent le jeu <3).
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
